The Silent angle
by Michael57
Summary: Who made the "Silent death"? Was there ever a cure or a reverse effect for it? That's the one question in Birdys mind as she goes to the Hinata city. Not knowing that her next adventure awaits. Better than it sounds. Chapter 1 UP!
1. Prologe

I own nothing so there...

Let's start off with the usual opening story...Years Ago...

"The project is complete sir, with only one exception." A person said in the low lit room, possibly a scientist talking with the administer. "And what is the exception, if you don't mind?" "I don't, after all, you are the head coordinator of this project. While we made our original weapon, code name "Shapeless Death", something else was made by accident. After studying it a bit, it was discovered that it dose the exact opposite of what original project was supposed to do." "So in simple terms , instead of killing, it saves or undoes the effects of our project, correct?" "Indeed sir. So, what should we do with it?" Their was a sort pause. "Hmm...Well, your planning to move to the outer regions of the galaxy to the planet Earth right?" "Indeed sir, I have some relatives that decided to live there. Apparently, there is no discrimination on us, Altairians." "Yes I know what your race is going though right now, I can imagine your kind moving to that planet, the similarity with the Altairians and humans are almost exact if I recall." "Indeed they are." "Anyway, I want you to take it with you, from there, you can put it in whoever you choose." "Alright sir." "Well, as promised, we made sure that you aren't mentioned in this project. Personally, I would have done the same. As much of a brilliant scientist you are, it'll make matters worse for your race if people found out that a Altairian had made such a weapon. In any case, thank you for your hard work. I give you good luck, ." "Thank you, and good luck to you too." And with that, turned and left. Unknown to the two scientist, their staff was soon going to betray them.

To be continued...

This is a short prologue and a great idea to replace my past crossover story for Love Hina. There is more to come. For starters, if you didn't noticed yet, this will take place after the events of 2008 anime: Birdy the Mighty Decode 02. (the dub is really good by the way) I wish I could say that I'm using the Manga version, but nobody is currently translating "Birdy the Mighty (ii)", it really doesn't help that there is only 4 volumes translated. And my lack of reading Japanese really doesn't help ether. See you soon.

P.S. Did you get the hint of the Doctors identity?

P.S.S. Well aware of the Ryunka called "Shapeless Death", but just for this story, it's called "Silent death". sorry for the confusion.


	2. Two weeks

I'm going to say this now, Finding ALL of the names of Tsutomu's friends is a PAIN IN THE $$! Seriously, Wikipedia didn't have the names of the characters that were featured in the anime. So, I had to go to different anime sites to find the names and then find out who was who in the anime. And even then, I had a wonderful time looking at almost every episode in the first season just to find out. Thank goodness the dub and anime was really good or else I wold have died watching it. Anyway, if your wondering yes, Tsutomu's friends are going to be important to this story because I thought it'll be fun having them in a story. (This is old...6+ months old but I honestly did have a hard time doing that) Also:

["blablablablabla"]: In mind talking (Birdy or Tsutomu)

['thinkingthinking']: In mind thinking ( Birdy or Tsutomu)

'thinkthink': thinking

"blablabla": talking

Enjoy!

"Two weeks." Birdy said out loud while laying back on the sofa in Tsutomu's living room. It has been two weeks since that fateful day when Birdy's best friend, Nataru, was discovered to be a 'defective' Time travel Ixion. Went on and killed almost all the people responsible for smuggling and testing the Ryunka on earth. Birdy is still saddened from the recent events , especially Nataru's leave or 'Jump' to a unknown time. Dispute that, things went back to normal...Well Tsutomu's definition of normal. The federation did not tell Birdy and Tsutomu when Tsutomu's body will be fixed. So Birdy has been given orders to lay low or, in Birdy's translation, take a vacation. Birdy still has to star as Shion Arita, which she doesn't really mind now really. As long Birdy gets her favourite food, white rice! Besides, it's not like she's going to be a international sensation...right?

As for Tsutomu's side of his life, he got a major lecture from his friend, Natsumi Hayamiya, for not being part of the festival. He almost fainted when he found out that his girlfriend, or rather, his love interest, Sayaka Nakasugi. Due to her memory being wiped from Ryunka, forgetting the dates he had with her before the crash she was in, was at the festival to see him. He didn't really complain though, what happened on that day couldn't be avoided.

["What did you say birdy?"] Tsutomu asked. "Nothing... Hey Tsutomu." ["Yea?"] Before Birdy could say anything, her phone/Tute rings. "Hello?" "I need you to come to the agency as soon as you can. *Click*" "What? Hey!" The caller said so suddenly that Birdy didn't hear all of it.["no doubt it was Irma."] "*Sigh* I wonder what she has for Shion Arita." And with that Birdy went out, dress as Shion Arita of course.

**At the agency 2:00PM**

"Alright Irma what's the gig this time?" Birdy said as she sat down, then looked around. "Where's Capella ?" "She had to quit due some personal issues" "Oh that's to bad, anyway the gig." "It's not a gig, your in a real treat this time." "Why's that?" Birdy ask, interested in what it is if it's not a gig. "Since your last concert a month back was a huge success, the company is awarding you with a two week stay at Hinata City." Birdy looks at Irma with a puzzled look."What's so special about that place?" She asked. "That City is pretty famous for it''s relaxation resorts and Hot springs." (A/N: I totally made that up, gives Hinata city a good reputation no?) "What are Hot springs?" Birdy asked "I'll let your 'buddy' explain everything." Irma responded flatly, clearly not in the mood for explanations right now. "Wait you knew?" Birdy said in shock. Tsutomu was speechless.

"Of course I knew, I have to know who is paying rent. Besides, your boss contacted me about it anyway. Back to the matter, it seems that you can invite 6 friends to come along." Irma hands over 7 envelopes, 6 of them saying 'Your invited!' and one that's just for Birdy. "Now considering that you have no friends here, you should invite your 'buddy's' friends to come along, the train leaves in two days at 3 in the afternoon. You have till then to invite them. Oh, you also have to hand them in person."

"What? I don't know if that's a good idea." Birdy said nervously. She knows that two of Tsutomu's friends, Hazawa and Masakubo, are fanatic fans of Shion Arita, and it kinda scared her meeting them. She doesn't know about their first meet with those two when Tsutomu ended up being in her body for a day...Which he STILL hadn't told her about, he is still puking inside when he ate those bugs on that TV show. Which he swears that those bugs looked like Birdy's boss. "I don't care, have fun." Irma said not really interested in the conversation any more. "*Sigh* Alright." Birdy said and goes outside the agency and starts to walk back home, Tsutomu house in this case

["Oh, you know, I someone that currently lives there, I should probably call him and let him know that were going to be staying there for two weeks."] "Alright, but what about your friends?" ["Well..I guess we should get it over with. No sense in delaying it anyway. By the way Birdy."] "Yea?" ["What are we going to do when my parents get back? They might be back by the time we return from this trip."] Tsutomu was, right. With all the events that happened during the past 5 months or so had made his parents worry so much that they decided to come home early than they originally intended. Because of this, Tsutomu's life will be even more difficult to Birdy due to the fact that she won't be able to walk around the house, not to mention that Tsutomu's parents will be asking questions if Tsutomu keeps disappearing at during the night.

"Well hopefully we might get a status on your body before then. Though until then, well worry about that when the time comes. So, where are your friends again?" ["Well, they should be at the library, still finding something for the next report."] "Wait. Why didn't you tell me this?" ["I didn't want to see Natsumi, she's still mad at me for missing out on the school fair."] "Oh..." Birdy Started walking to the Library

As Birdy walks away, the camera shifts to a man that was reading the newspaper. The headlines read "**Student experiment causes school explosion! School closed for 2 weeks for repair!**"

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter. Next chapt., we find out how the Hinata residence are doing after the Ryunka incident. First, Thanks for waiting for so long for me to post a chapter after, what? 6+ months maybe? Anyway thanks again for being patent. Chapters might com in slow since I'm now a college student. As far as the story goes, I'm a bit rusty on both series since it's been so long. In fact, this story was ready a long time ago, it just needed some finishing touches. Also, Some scan site is translating the manga! (YAY!) So I'll put references from the manga into this story. Well until then, Please tell me if there's anything wrong as I progress in this story. If anything is wrong, please tell me in detail. See ya!


End file.
